


The Conference

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: A year after the events in Tokyo Heroes, the first conference on the human-ghoul relations program is held. But, of course, it can't go smoothly...
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Series: Tokyo Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. The beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had to edit this chapter because I somehow messed up and copy-pasted the last chapter of Tokyo Heroes here (I use a different app to actually write everything so it was a simple mistake). I apologise!

Kaneki's heart thumped in his chest as he stared out at the crowd in front of him, taking deep breaths to reduce his anxiety. A little over a year ago, he would never have imagined this. A little over a year ago, he thought he would eventually be killed by the CCG. A little over a year ago, he didn't know this was a possibility... But now, here he was. Ready to give a speech in front of the press, to discuss the human-ghoul relations program that he, of all people, was leading...  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it he couldn't he'd mess up and screw everyone over and fail and-  
A soft hand on his shoulder caught his attention, the scent radiating from it causing him to relax instantly. Amon. Kaneki looked up at his mate, smiling behind he mask and nodding at the omega when he asked if he was okay. Amon clearly didn't believe it, but Washuu clearing his throat and calling for silence stopped him from pressing.  
"As you may be aware, this conference is being held to inform the public of the CCG's stance on the recent UN, EU and NATO announcement that they plan on attempting to improve the lives of ghouls. As you can see, we have a ghoul with us today." at that, Washuu gestured towards Kaneki, who waved slightly from his spot between Amon and Akira, before continuing, "That would be Eyepatch, the lead ghoul in our human-ghoul relations program. He will be giving a few words today."  
Kaneki sighed as he walked over to the podium, nodding at Washuu as the older man moved away before focusing on his audience, "As Washuu stated, I am Eyepatch, the lead ghoul in the program. I am aware that most, if not all, of you will be uncomfortable with my presence, but it is a necessary evil I am afraid."  
The press murmured amongst themselves for a long moment as Kaneki waited, but he continued when they fell silent again.  
"Washuu has placed me in charge of the ghoul side of the program for various reasons, but the primary one would be that I can understand what it means to be both human and ghoul. After all, I was born a human, and only became a ghoul after a forced surgery," he stated, falling quiet again as he let everyone process that information. As he did, he saw an unusual movement in the corner of his eye... However, he didn't have the chance to focus on that, instead talking again, "Due to this, I am able to relate to both the human fear of ghouls and the ghoul fear of humans. As humans, you may not understand that ghouls are more afraid of you than you are of them. I know I didn't..."  
Kaneki saw the movement again, but he still couldn't do anything, so continued his speech, "You see, most humans don't really consider ghouls in their day-to-day lives, but ghouls have to fear everyone they meet. If a ghoul meets a human, there is every chance that human would report that ghoul and get them killed. When I first became a ghoul, that is how I felt. I am still uncomfortable with humans knowing my identity, which is why I am currently wearing my mask and have not told you my name. If even one human with malicious intent found out who I was, they could kill me... But, unlike most ghouls, I have humans who are willing to accept me."  
At that, he looked over at Amon, who walked over and stood next to Kaneki.  
"My name is Investigator Amon. I am one of the lead humans in the relations team and one of the few humans who know Eyepatch's identity." the omega introduced himself, bowing his head slightly before looking out at the crowds and continuing, "Before Eyepatch, I was like many of you. I feared ghouls and only saw them as monsters. But Eyepatch changed that. He showed me that some ghouls can have more humanity than humans. He has done so much for humans, always hiding in the shadows, but he is now helping us in the light. He-"  
Kaneki pushed Amon to the side, knocking him off of his feet as something flew in their direction. The pair landed on the floor, Kaneki on top of Amon before the alpha sprang to his feet. He looked over to the side of the stage as a ghoul landed there, glaring him down. He kept his eyes on her as the press started to panic, trying to run but finding that impossible when they realised they were trapped in by webs. The unknown ghoul snarled as she threw a line of webs at Kaneki, who ducked to the side and pulled Amon to hide beside the podium. It was almost quiet for a moment, the only sound that of panicked screaming, so Kaneki peaked up over the podium, only for more webs to fly at his face. He fell back down as he considered his options... He was stuck where he was, and he couldn't let and of the CCG operatives attack the ghoul, else it would seem hypercritical... He couldn't do anything from his position. If he could move, however...  
He was dragged from his thoughts by a yelling voice.  
"Oi! Leave them alone!"


	2. And... done

Kaneki felt a wave of relief at the sound of Touka's voice as she and Nishio jumped onto the stage too, glaring at the spider ghoul. The trio stared each other down as Kaneki stood, smiling reassuringly at Amon as he did.  
"Do you have an issue with me, Miss?" he asked, keeping his voice polite as he watched the spider ghoul closely. She scowled at him, the movement barely visible behind her mask as more webs exploded from her fingers. Kaneki dodged to the side, rolling his eyes when she started on her villain speech.  
"You are a traitor to ghouls! You're working with the CCG! They have killed so many of us, yet you work with them? You're just as bad as those murderous bastards!" she snarled, sending a wave of webs into the audience. Kaneki could see Akira prepping her quinque in the corner of his eye, so he sent her a flat look. She hesitated, but Kaneki raising an eyebrow had her putting the weapon down as the teen stood again. He glared at the spider ghoul, stretching as she continued her rant. When she paused for breath, he spoke up.  
"I am trying to improve the lives of ghouls. Yes, I am working with the people that have murdered countless numbers of us, but you are forgetting one thing - the CCG is also the only group that can help us. If we don't work with them to change the rules, they will still be able to kill us without repercussions. But by working with them, by changing how they feel towards us, by changing the rules, I am improving the lives of ghouls. We are." he gestured to his friends at that, glaring the webby ghoul down as she threw another batch of her sticky stuff at him, only for him to dodge as he continued, "You are stopping that happening! If we don't work with them, we will be stuck here, constantly afraid for our lives, constantly in danger, constantly dying. But if we work together, we can save lives, we can reduce the dangers of being a ghoul, we can progress!"  
The spider ghoul snarled but didn't get the chance to attack again. Instead, Shuu appeared behind her and knocked her knees forward. Kaneki nodded at him, rushing forward, kneeling and pulling the ghoul issue handcuffs he had attached to his belt off, connecting the around the spider ghouls wrists. She hissed, leaning forward to bite him, but Shuu stopped her with a hand in her hair. There was a moment of silence before the press started to cheer, surprising Kaneki enough to gape at them behind his mask. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked up, greeted by Amon's smiling face.  
"Good job." the omega praised, and Kaneki was thankful that his mask covered his blush as he shook his head.  
"The others did most of the work," he stated, taking the hand Amon offered and standing, rolling his eyes fondly when Amon squeezed his hand before letting go. The teen ignored how his heart was thumping in his chest, turning to the spider ghoul and helping her up instead, speaking quietly to her, "I know. You hate the CCG. I get it. But we need them. If we don't do this, the cycle of fear and death will never stop."  
She hesitated before trying to bite Kaneki again, but Amon put his hand in the way, taking the hit. The smell of Amon's blood made Kaneki's head swim, but he ignored it in favour of subduing the ghoul in front of him with a syringe. When that was done, Shuu carried her over to the back of the stage, where Akira took her, but Kaneki was to busy scolding Amon to pay attention.  
"You shouldn't get yourself hurt like that," he muttered, grasping Amon's hand and checking it. The bite wasn't too bad, hard enough to break the skin and make Amon bleed, but not enough to cause much damage. Still, Kaneki hated the idea of Amon being hurt at all as he pulled the mini med kit he kept on him at all times out of his pocket. The omega tried to argue when Kaneki led him to the seats at the back of the stage, but Kaneki silenced him with a glare. When Amon looked down, a little ashamed, Kaneki sighed and softened his expression.  
"Hey." he whispered, sitting next to Amon and examining his hand again, "I'm not angry. Just worried."  
Amon relaxed at that, smiling shyly at Kaneki as the teen cleaned the wound. The pair stayed quiet as Kaneki worked, comfortable in the knowledge that they had each other. The warmth of Amon's hand grounded Kaneki as the delicious scent of his blood drifted into his nose...  
"You shouldn't throw yourself into unnecessary danger," Kaneki muttered when he finished, frowning when Amon sighed.  
"She was aiming for your neck, Eyepatch. She would have done you a lot more damage." the omega countered, not removing his hand from Kaneki's grip. It was only then that the teen realised just how close they were - their knees were touching, their foreheads were just a hairsbreadth apart and they were still holding hands... He blushed again but didn't move, too busy arguing with Amon.  
"I heal quicker than you, you idiot," he said fondly, rolling his eyes when Amon smirked at him, already knowing what the omega was going to say.  
"I'm the idiot? Says the guy who constantly throws himself in front of danger and has a habit of not eating the one thing that keeps him alive." Kaneki had been right, and he sighed again. He opened his mouth to retort, but Touka spoke up before he could.  
"Oi! Love birds! Don't you have a conference to give?" she yelled, her abruptness causing the pair to spring apart and splutter, both blushing brightly. The other alpha laughed as she shook her head fondly, rolling her eyes behind her mask. Kaneki recovered first, forcing himself to calm down as he moved towards the microphone.  
"I... Due to the incident, we won't be able to continue this conference. You will all have to give reports on what happened to the CCG. I apologise." he stated, turning and leaving. He got to behind the stage before he sighed again, leaning against a wall. Amon hadn't been wrong when he said Kaneki hadn't been eating properly...  
"Hey, you okay?" Akira asked, stepping closer to Kaneki, who just sent her a tired look. She made a small 'oh' noise before nodding and speaking, "You did pretty well out there. You and your friends."  
Kaneki smiled thankfully at her before sighing and standing upright.  
"I guess it's time to go home."


End file.
